Whats the Rush
by Truth-of-a-Thousand-Lies
Summary: SasuSaku.. Doesn't every boy deserve a chance to get laid... Contains explict scenes...rated M for a reason. Major OC
1. What's the Rush

**Uhh.. an M rated on eshot for reasons…Major fluff…and it's utterly OC…so don't kill me…I hope you enjoy… :D**

**Paring: Sasuke and Sakura**

--------------------------------

------------------------------------

Sasuke fiddled with the bunch of keys on his Death Note key chain. It was a dark night, and he could hear the owls howling up to the white moon. He finally managed to get the door open, and let himself in from the cold March night. Flipping the lights on, he was met by a dimly lit living room, equipped in the most expensive black and red wood furniture. A chair alone looked about 1,000,000 YEN. Slowly, rubbing his exhausted eyes, he walked to the long table, throwing his backpack lightly onto it. He got a glass of water, then skipping two steps at a time, he made his way upstairs to his bedroom. Only, candles were lit, small red candles giving off a romantic smell.

"Probably the cleaning lady lit them along the stairway to make the house smells nice," he mumbled to himself as he reached the top floor. The candles continued, now in purple, pink and red, romantically dangling by a jutsu next to the walls.

"But the cleaning lady isn't a ninja…and DEFINITELY can't make candles float in mid air," his mind reasoned. Sasuke should be alert, but the small hazy light provided made him sleepy, so he really couldn't care less on who placed the candles.

He reached his bedroom, squeaked the door open. There in the middle of his bed, a bubblegum pink girl, dressed in a pink and red kimono decorated in Sakura flowers lay sprawled on the bed in a sexy way. There were some Sakura blossoms sprinkled, heavenly decorating the room. Sasuke just dropped his glass of water, letting the glass shatter to the floor, spilling the water everywhere.

"What's the meaning of this," he inquired in a small voice, his onyx eyes glued to the cherry blossoms and cherries that tried to cover her naked body up. They were failing miserably.

"Can't a guy get his share of sex?" she purred, her jade eyes probing him lustfully.

"You can't be serious…?" Sasuke gave a small laugh, not believing his eyes.

"Oh no…this is real…" Sakura got up, letting the petals fall to the floor, exposing her breasts. Sasuke drew closer, until he was in reach for her to pull. He fell on the bed with her, and just moaned as Sakura began nibbling on his bottom lip.

"You sure," he asked, just making sure she was really up for it.

"Yes…" Sasuke got his answer. It was his turn. He captured her mouth, his tongue passionately exploring. She let him do what he wanted, go as far as her wanted, occasionally letting her own tongue get a feeling of his. He seemed to enjoy this too. Her hands below him tugged on his tight black shirt, begging him to take it off. For a second he got up to take it off, revealing his perfectly sculpted body, before diving back to her. Skin against skin touched, her firm breasts turning him on even more. He left her mouth, and trailed down her neck to the tip of her right breast. Sasuke played around with her nipple, and the skin around it, loving how it hardened almost instantly beneath his touch. She moaned, her silky voice purring, 'have me.' He made his way down her stomach, licking, sucking, nipping, biting, tasting. Again, he parted, but this time he removed his sweat pants and boxers, letting her marvel at his treasure for a split moment. With a swift movement, his tongue probed into her, causing Sakura to scream out in pleasure. His warm, moist tongue licked every part of her, and she was gripping the pillows. After finishing, Sasuke looked up at her…

"Tasty…" he licked his lips, and dived back down.

"Wait!" Sakura said, getting up.

A confused, naked Uchiha didn't understand. She grabbed him and threw him against the pillows at the head of the bed. Sasuke understood. With an evil smile, Sakura bent down and placed his hardened erection into her mouth. Just like on a lollipop, she began to suck on it. Her green eyes were focused on Sasuke, amusement lighting them. The she began sucking harder, licking, and playing with the membrane. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was Sakura, a girl who had a crush on him ever since he could remember who he hated until last year, sucking his dick, giving him the most amazing blow job ever. He felt himself building up, but he didn't have the voice to warn her he was going to cum. Feeling himself explode inside her, he opened one eyes to see her reaction. He felt her swallow, and then continue sucking, seemingly pleased with what she managed to achieve.

She got up, licking the last of the cum from her lips, before laying on him.

"Like it?" she purred into his ear, giggling as he threw her over, letting himself be ontop.

"I loved it…" he whispered against her neck placing small kisses, "Are you ready?"

"As ever…hurry it up already…" an impatient Sakura replied. Sasuke merely giggled.

He poised himself over her, driving his hardened penis straight into her. She moaned, first out of pain, as he reached her barrier. Slowly, he went out, and then probed back in. The pain went away after a while, and ecstasy of a seventh heaven followed. She began to scream his name, and they rocked together hips moving in perfect harmony. Finally, after an hour of pleasure, Sasuke climaxed, spilling himself into her.

"That feels good…" Sakura shuddered, "Do it again…"

Sasuke rolled off of her… "Whatcha gonna do…make me…" a smirk evident on his face.

Sakura jumped off the bed, and pushed the boy against the door… "You forgot doggy style, and there's still the shower, kitchen, dining room, stairway, hallway, attic, garden, balcony, and other rooms in this house we haven't been to yet…" Sakura smiled, letting the kimono slip off completely, revealing her ass. She coiled her hands around his neck, loving the feeling of his membrane against her abdomen…

"What's the rush…the night's still young…"

Sasuke smirked. Within two moments, Sakura was thrown against the hallway, Sasuke's hands glued to her hips, his mouth intently forced upon hers.

And so the night went on, the couple trying out every position they could. From sex, to rape, to S&M. It just got dirtier as the night went on, the two never stopping to even think about anything else.

----------

The morning sun rose, waking a disheveled and slightly bruised Sakura. Opening her jade eyes, she realized she was still naked in the living room. Sasuke was on the couch, drinking hot chocolate.

"You didn't wake me up!" she screeched, trying to find something to cover herself with.

Sasuke grinned, "You were a good display…" He got up, and stopped her attempts to put something on her bare body.

"What's the rush…I spent all last night marveling at you, touching, probing, experimenting, enjoying. I know how you look…why you are embarrassed?" he cupped her face.

"I…" she blushed, looking away…. "I don't know…"

"Don't be, we are still young, the Uchiha need an heir."

"You mean you want to…" She blushed crimson red, her jade eyes as big as dinner plates. Her smile was ever bigger.

"You'd be doing me an honor, and you'd be fulfilling your childhood dream…" Sasuke's amused eyes bore into hers.

"I'd love to…" Sakura looked back at him, making her extremely satisfied and exuberantly overjoyed mind up.

"Be mine…" Sasuke drove a Pink Sapphire ring onto her hand… before giving her a loving kiss.

"Forever," a naked Sakura replied, smiling into the kiss. His strong hands were firmly tied around her waist. She was now his, he could always have her…what's the rush?

**Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it… :D…ahem…not a perv…ahem…**

**Now how about a review? Pretty please……. **


	2. Sakura

**After a LOT of thinking, and revising, and checking and what else not, I realized that What's the Rush needs a new chapter. It was originally an oneshot but because of the countless favorites and alerts, though not that many reviewed, I decided to post a new chapter, hopefully as good and as interesting as the first. The story will develop in whatever way the readers want, and I can't update without you! Whatever you want to be in the story, please PM or review the story, and you can be sure that it will be included. Now off to the second chapter! **

**OctoberMysteries**

**Enjoy!**

Nothing is always the way it seems to be. The pink haired kunoichi sat beneath the tree, flipping through the messy pages of her diary. Her thoughts, dreams, life goals, everything was stored in it in such a scribbled fashion it amazed her how messy she used to be when she was 8 up until the age of 13, when the first diary was filled out, to until she was 16, when her second diary was completed. The first diary, it skipped weeks between entries. Her second one was updated everyday. She loved looking back at her memories. Now at the age of nineteen, she was going to get married to the boy both diaries were filled with. She put the pink book down, and leaned her head against the trunk of the Sakura tree. Lifting her head towards the branches that swayed in the light breeze, the cherry blossom petals fluttering off the branches, and then dancing their way through with the wind, she sighed with a dreamy and contented look on her pale face.

The wind blew the pink hair, ruffling it, as if it was asking for a last dance, the cherry blossom color of her hair somehow united with that of the petals, and for an onlooker, she seemed as if she was a part of it. Nothing was what it seemed to be.

Soon, things would change. That was the only news that the petals whispered through the wind. For better, or for worse, Sakura could not tell. They were being clear in their explanations. The petals' voices would die when they fell to the ground, and mid-sentence their whispers would be cut off. Closing both diaries, Sakura got up, and started back for home.

The praries and hills that surrounded Konoha were of massive size, and she was at the outer edge of the farthest one. Her walk home would take a while, but she always enjoyed the silence. How would things change? Was something bad going to happen? Something good? Would someone die, will another soul, another destined child be born to become Hokage? Would she leave Konoha? Would Hinata's first pregnancy fail? Would Ino realize she loves Gaara or will she stay rooted with Shikamaru? What was going to happen?

Yet, for some strange reason, her heart felt light, and her mind was at ease. Her far future was not of concern currently, and nor was her near future. Her jade eyes seemed almost see through as her eyes locked on the perfect horizon. The sun couldn't be seen, and there was not a cloud it the sky. Just perfect blue with perfect green and an occasional pink to add color.

There was nothing to worry about. Not that she was concerned of.

She journeyed back into town, and just as she was about to enter the forest path that led to the town, an unsettling breeze picked up. She turned her head away from the forest and looked at the pink purple and blue of the setting horizon. Her hair wisped around her face, waving like a flag in the wind. So many unknown people out there were about to determine her future. The future of her friends, the future of it all. She smiled at the horizon; she couldn't wait for the horrid fun to begin.

--XoxoX

**Most evidently, I didn't write a lot this chapter. I just had to write a small continuation from which ANYTHING could be written. Depending on how many reviews and requests for the next chapters, what you want included and crap, is how long the chapters will be. This wasn't an eventful chapter in the least, but either way, I enjoyed writing, hope you enjoyed reading.**

**So remember, the more the reviews, the larger, funnier and better the following chapters. **

**OctoberMysteries**


	3. The Thing Called Love

The first requested chapter by: Sharingangirl001

**The first requested chapter by: Sharingangirl001**

**Hope you like it, and hope the rest of the readers enjoy it, and review with their wishes too!**

--

Sasuke sat down at the big black sofa in his living room, the setting sun warming his back. He watched his fiancée, Sakura, sip at a cup of chocolate flavored coffee, bundled up in a black blanked with the Uchiha crest on the back. Her eyes were down cast, as if she was in deep thought, and her bubblegum pink hair fell forward as far as the thin green headband would allow, framing her small face.

A smile tugged on the Uchiha's face, his eyes dancing with joy. Was it really joy? Did he really love to watch her so, or was it just her uncanning beauty that lead his feelings on? Was he ready to commit to her, or was it just his hormones messing with him?

Sasuke suddenly gave a small growl at those thoughts. Every time he felt remotely happy, something had to spark up and ruin it. It was as if he had an evil inner voice, who was really stupid.

_Who you calling stupid!? _A voice suddenly boomed.

Sasuke spun around. He turned back to Sakura, but she was just looking at him as she was sipping, with confused eyes. His eyes lingered on her a moment, but then left her to search the rest of the room.

_I'm not there…_It sighed when Sasuke glanced behind the T.V.

_Not there either… _It was getting fairly annoyed now.

_**WILL YOU JUST FUCKING TELL ME THEN! **_Sasuke screamed inside his own head.

_I'm righhhhttt…HERE…_ it exclaimed.

_**We didn't move at all, you idiot…**_Sasuke's eyes twitched in annoyance.

_Ahem, duh!! I'm in your head moron!_

_**You are calling ME the moron…**_ Sasuke put his hands on his face and dragged them down, completely aggravated.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Sakura seemed worried.

"I'm FINE!" Sasuke growled at her, before he turned on his heels and went upstairs.

After a moment of silence, Sakura heard the door slam, and then another moment of silence, and it seemed as if he was hitting his head against the upstairs wall. Sakura shrugged. He had his reasons, however retarded and weird they may seem. Trying to take it off her mind, she went back to sipping coffee.

Upstairs, things weren't so…laid back and easy.

_**You're…eating….**_

_I HAVE to eat. If I don't, I might PERISH! _ The Thing (official name) went for a dramatized voice, and failed miserably.

_**How did you get something inside!?**_

_There's a convenience store down the street._

_**What!...street? **_ the poor Uchiha kept hitting his head.

_The one, you know…between First and Third._

_**WHAT? I HAVE A TOWN IN MY HEAD!?**_

_No, idiot…(chew) I meant between (chew) first and third…(chew) arteries. In your brain…(chew, chew)_

Sasuke hit his head harder against the wall.

_**What… are … you… eating…**_

_Doughnuts!_

_(chew, chew, chew, chew chew chew…CHEW chew chew chew chew)_

_**STOP THE INSESSANT CHEWING! I CAN'T THINK!**_

_Well duh you can't think! There's a traffic jam between Avenue Intelligence and Boulevard of Thought._

_**Let me guess, the sections of my brain that you reside in.**_

_Exactly!_

_**Look! All I was trying to do was figure out my feelings for Sakura, and this whole situation, and you just waltz inside my head and ruin everything!**_

_Oh, now I remember why I came! I came to HELP you!_

_**Help me, or drive me insane…?**_

_One of those… _

_**GRRR!!**_

_OK OK, chill out man, no need to bring out the knife collection. _

_**Wait a moment, you said you CAME here, right?**_

_Yup, why?_

_**Well that must mean that there is a way OUT of here! **_For a split second, Sasuke's eyes widened with happiness as he drew his head away from the wall.

The Thing merely rolled its eyes and took a sip of hot chocolate.

_**If I don't ask you how the HELL did you get chocolate milk without leaving your spot at the center of my thought process, will you help me with Sakura?**_

_Sure thing, what's bugging you?_

_**Well, ever since we were young, she has ALWAYS had a crush on me. And me, as the hot, awesome, emo kid never took notice of her. Then I left for a few year to Orochimaru…and while I was there, I felt as if I have been cut in three, and two thirds were missing. Sakura and Naruto. I feel whole again now that I'm back in Konoha, Naruto is still my best friend, more of a brother though, and now I'm supposed to marry Sakura. But what if that longing feeling was just that off a missing sister? That I need her as my sister, not as my wife. What if the feelings we shared last night were nothing more that our hormones taking the best of us.**_

The Thing laughed, _You slept with YOUR SISTER!!_

_**No IDIOT!! I consider her a sister…do I?**_

This Thing shrugged and took another sip of the chocolate milk.

_God knows…_

…_**HELP…**_

_Well…it IS you who rushed it…but as a part of you, the really retarded voice of reason, I say that you take that you give it a try and man and wife BEFORE you get an heir. If you REALLY DO feel something, then go ahead, fuck her all night long and get 64 kids and go pretend you're Brad Pitt. But if you DON'T have feelings for her after a while in that way, divorce and marry a different girl._

_**Won't that BREAK her heart…**_

_That a girl who can destroy mountain sides as if she were breaking crackers. You'll probably just get a good beating, she'll walk away all angry, sad, confused, broken. True, thing won't EVER be the same again, but then again, YOU rushed it…_

_**Hold on.. **_Sasuke interrupted _**YOU'RE THE INSIDE ME!!**_

_Moron…_The thing rolled its eyes as it stood up, throwing the paper cup away, and walking back to the "Do Not Open Door" somewhere at the back of Sasuke's mind.

The traffic jam opened, and the thoughts buzzed through his head once again. Shaking his head, Sasuke went back down stairs to see Sakura fast asleep. His heart skipped a beat, and once again, this thoughts stopped.

_**Love is so stupid…**_he laughed as he walked away, realizing who that Thing really was.

--

**And I thought NARUTO was stupid…**

**Lol…**

**Hope you enjoyed, and hope more readers will review with their requests.**

**I really wish that Sharingangirl001 is statisfied with this chapter as I tried the most creative way to do her bidding:**

"_I'd like to see a chapter about Sasuke's point of view about their choice."_

**See you next chapter!**

** OctoberMysteries**


End file.
